


Poke - Chris Evans One Shot

by captainofherheart



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Tickle fic, chris evans nc17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 05:49:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11937645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainofherheart/pseuds/captainofherheart
Summary: Sexy playful Sunday morning with Chris Evans? There could be worse ways to wake up.(written for a reader who requested a story involving Chris Evans and tickling)





	Poke - Chris Evans One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW

You feel a poke in your side. 

“Stop,” you mumble sleepily.

Poke. Now in your shoulder blades.

“Quit it Chris!” you grumble, a little annoyed.

Poke.  This time in your belly.

You open your eyes just enough to look at the alarm clock on the nightstand.

“For fuck’s sake Chris, it’s only 7:20,” you groan at him, closing your eyes again. 

He stops poking, moving in closer to you and now wrapping his right arm over you, bringing his hand to your breasts. 

“Are you fucking serious?” Although his body is so warm under the blanket behind you and yeah, it actually does feel kinda nice. 

He leans his head close to your ear, “I can’t help it.  I love them and they’re just so ripe and plump,” planting a kiss on your shoulder, “And beautiful,” planting a kiss on your neck, “And look how perfectly it fits in my hand.” He says while jiggling your tit a little. 

Well now you really are awake, but you’ll pretend to still be sleepy and annoyed. 

“Do I need to start wearing pajamas to bed?” You asked sweetly.

“Nope, not allowed.  If you do, I do.”  he answers, still deliciously kneading your breasts.

“You’re not allowed to, it’s illegal in 46 states you know,” you quip.

Poke.  But this time it’s with his morning wood.  

“Hey, watch it with that thing.  Are you trying to poke a hole in me or something?”

“As a matter of fact, poking a hole is  _ exactly _ what I’d like to do,” he says huskily into your ear.

“You. Ass!” you snap at him.

“Is that a command?”

It takes you a moment to puzzle the comment but once you realize the word play you answer, “Oh my God, what am I gonna do with you?” shaking your head a little and chuckling softly.

“I’ve got a list,” he admits with a devilish laugh..

He moves his head to kiss your shoulder again and you jolt a little as his beard passes over a spot at the back of your neck, tickling it a little. 

You can hear the smile in his voice as he asks, “What was that?” and does it again.  You try to stop yourself but can’t completely control the little jump you give.  

“Did I just find a ticklish spot?  I thought you said you didn’t have any?”

“I don’t, it’s just your beard, it’s nothing.”

“I wonder if you have any other ‘It’s nothing’ spots you’ve been hiding?”

He begins moving his hand over your chest and up along your collarbone.  The entire time he’s pressed closed against you, his warm breath coming over your ear and your neck.  You’re getting extremely aroused but refuse to let him know it, keeping your body as still as possible. 

“Anything?”

“Nope.”

Moving his hand down to your belly, he feels his way around. Giving a little tickle,  “How about here?”

“No dice.”

Moving his hand down the side of your waist he grazes your hip bone.  When he runs his thumb over the soft flesh just beneath it, that slopes down to the top of your thigh, your body jolts. 

“What was that?” he asks amused.

You don’t answer, fuck he had just found one of your few sensitive spots. Maybe if you don’t react he’ll move on?

No such luck, he slides the side of his thumb over and down your hip again, a little harder now to get a bigger reaction.  Your body twitches and you let out a little giggle. 

“I think I finally found your ticklish spot sweetheart,” he says, proud of himself with a smirk and quirking up an eyebrow when you tilt your head to look up at him.

He goes for it again but this time you flip yourself over, turning into his arms to face him. He brings his hands to your other hip but doesn’t try that side yet as you distract him with a kiss.  A long, slow, deep kiss, morning breath be damned.  You’re so turned on right now your nipples could cut glass.  He notices and brings his thumb up to your mouth. 

You stopped kissing him to suck it into your mouth, coating it with saliva.  He moves the thumb to your left nipple, using the wet digit to brush over it, eliciting a moan and causing your head to fall back on the pillow. He lowers his head to suck the tender flesh of your exposed neck.  

Chris pushes the sheets off of your bodies before sliding his hand down your stomach.  Pushing you onto your back he captures your more sensitive right nipple, alternating sucking and flicking it with his tongue as he makes the same movements with his fingers on your clit.  You’re moaning and rocking your body, it takes only a few short minutes to make you shudder into an orgasm.  

He returns to kissing your mouth, gliding his fingers down further to test you, see if you’re ready for him.  He pushes two fingers into your pussy easily, curling them up and making you begin to moan again.  

That reaction tells him all he needs to know. He removes his fingers from you, sucking them into his mouth to clean them, before using that hand to grasp both of yours.  Guiding your arms up above your head, he parts your legs with his body, allowing him to claim his rightful place between your thighs. He slides his left hand up along your side, joining it with the others above your heads.  

In one slow long stroke he enters you, bottoming out as your gasp at the feel of him. “Fahck, you feel so good, so warm.” He murmurs as you both groan with the pleasure of it.  He takes you with slow, strong thrusts, making low guttural sounds in the back of his throat.  You make sounds you didn’t know you were capable of as you meet his thrusts, one leg high up on his hip bone, the other down with your foot planted on the bed to help with leverage. 

When he can feel you’re about to cum again he releases his right hand, gliding it down your side slowly until he reaches your hip.  He uses his thumb to press into your ticklish spot, instantly bringing on your orgasm as you jolt, moaning his name and bringing him in deeper.  A few big thrusts later he follows, remaining on top of you while he softens.

You lay there with Chris, both slowly regaining your breath.  You hate being woken up early on the weekend, but you could definitely get used to slow, lazy Sunday morning sex with Chris Evans.  

 


End file.
